What did you make of me
by FoolsHeaven
Summary: Leon gets in trouble after his mission goes straight to hell, and he gets kidnapped by unknown group. Later he finds out that things couldn't be much more worse for him. Rated M for later. Warning, includes male x male action!
1. Captured

Leon ran through the open grass field huffing, it had become silent but he couldn't stop running until he was sure he was safe. His latest mission had gone from bad to worse; his new partner, Rick Bryant, had died and Leon hadn't had a choice but to leave him behind.

He kept running even though his muscles were burning, just a little while more and he would get out from the open field where anyone could just shoot him. Leon ran to the closest building, going in carefully. He tried to slow down his breath so he could hear if there was someone inside, but his heart was beating so fast and loudly that he couldn't hear anything else besides his blood running through his veins.

Leon kept his gun raised, ready to shoot anything that moved. The house seemed empty, gladly. He wouldn't have enough energy to start fighting with any creature that could get too close. Leon walked through every room opening doors and checking every corner and closet just to be sure that there wasn't anyone or anything there.

After he was sure the house was safe, he went back to the room he had first entered and leaned to a table that was in a corner of the room. The house wasn't big, it had two floors, the downstairs had a small kitchen and living room and some kind of a working room and upstairs had just two bedrooms. He had tried to find some ammo or herbs but there was nothing useful there. It didn't matter, right now he just needed some rest. Leon sat on the floor, not putting his gun away: he could need it at any time.

He was sitting in a living room now, there was a couch which lured Leon to take a small nap but he couldn't afford that now. There was also a bookshelf, which was full of books. Some of them looked old and Leon would've wanted to take a closer look but he couldn't do that either. He had to focus and be ready to act if something happened

No matter how he tried to stay alert, his mind always started to wander around what had happened.

Those zombies had come from everywhere and there had been a lot of them. He and Rick were able to kill enough to escape: just to get from one shit hole to another. Next thing they came across was a mutant, the creature stood much than Leon and looked nothing like the human mutants he'd seen before. The creature was big and grey with razor sharp teeth and a poison green tongue that fit into a mouth that was large enough to swallow two whole grown men in one bite. It moved quickly, alternating between using two legs and running on all fours. Leon would've wanted to run and not fight with this new monster but there was no going back, there was just a bunch of meat lusted zombies waiting for them.

Leon gave a worried but determined look to Rick who looked back and readied his gun.

"I don't know how this son of a bitch will die but man, I'm going to find out," Rick said slightly excited, or maybe he was just covering his nervousness, Leon couldn't tell.

Rick looked like a normal type of man with his green eyes and brown hair, which was always a mess, but he was an army elite and Leon was proud to get a man like that fighting next to him. Leon had liked this man from the beginning, he had humor and he never seemed to lose hope, not even a place like this.

"Mind if I join you?" Leon responded, smirking back and took a shotgun, putting his pistol back to its holster on his thigh. "Bigger things need bigger weapons."

The thing didn't seem to have any weak points to hit; they tried its stomach, head, back, and even legs but nothing seemed to work. Their ammunition started to get low and the creature had had some serious hits on both of them, a few times it was close enough to actually kill both of them with its claw.

Fighting with the creature felt like forever: they weren't able to kill it.

"We have to get outta here Rick! We can't kill this shit," Leon huffed, pushing his hand on his left side. The creature had just swung him hard enough to get him fly off a few meters. Nothing seemed to be broken but it hurt like hell.

Rick didn't seem to hear him, or just didn't want to. He kept shooting the creature, trying to kill it. He seemed to get more and more annoyed within every bullet he wasted on it. Eventually, he took the last hand grenade he had left and pulled the lynchpin off: he was going to throw it.

"Don't waste it on that bastard! I'm sure we'll have better use to that later," Leon tried to shout to Rick.

The creature had forgotten Leon because he hadn't shot it or tried to kill it in a while now – Rick was its target. It made a sprint towards Rick who managed to roll aside just in time but the creature turned quickly. It opened its mouth and grabbed hold of Rick in its teeth. Leon couldn't even yell a warning because it happened too fast. He heard how those strong jaws crushed Rick's chest breaking all the bones and finally, it broke his spine. Leon just stood there shocked; he had seen a lot of terrible things but never anything like that. Then Leon remembered the grenade Rick had had in his hand and he jumped behind abandoned car, just in time when the thing exploded and the creature was blown up from the inside.

Blood and flesh flew everywhere and the smell was so horrible that Leon throw up. For a while Leon just sat there, not moving, he couldn't believe his partner had just died. What would he do now?

He had no choice. Leon stood up, trying to forget all the hurting bruises he had and walked to Rick's crushed body. Leon took his dog tags, cleaned the blood off by wiping them on his own pants and then hung the tags around his own neck so they would stay safe until he would get rescued. He owed that to his partner's family.

Suddenly, he heard gunshots and yelling coming from the direction they had come. They weren't his own people, at least Hunnigan hadn't informed him about others, Leon wasn't going to stay to find out who they were so he pushed himself on the move and started to run away from the voices. He couldn't fight with them now.

Their mission was to find and save all the people trapped somewhere in the village. Their number was unknown just like the location. Hunnigan had only told him that there were people alive and they had sent an emergency message, but no one was able to locate it any closer than the village. Leon and Rick were supposed to find them and lead them to some place where a helicopter could pick them all up.

They had failed. Leon's radio had broken down during the fight and he was far from the route he was supposed to be. He had no idea how he'd get contact to Hunnigan or anyone, or how he was going to save himself. But he always pulled through hell. He had done it before and would do that now, too.

Leon snapped out of his thoughts. "Concentrate," he told himself. The fight and the fact that he hadn't slept in twenty-four hours were starting to catch up with him. He used one herb to heal some of the bruises and cuts to ease moving a bit. After that, he stood back up. He had to stay on his feet to be awake and ready, he knew he couldn't stay there for long.

After Leon had rested long enough and didn't dare to stay in the place any longer, he left the house from the back door. He went through the yards of the other houses, searched some of them for ammo but couldn't find any. It was quiet neighborhood, a little too quiet and Leon didn't like it. All the houses were still standing, some of them had broken windows and smashed doors. In the middle of the houses was a kid's playground where a slight wind moved the swing.

Only a few zombies wandered into his path and Leon killed them with his knife because it was quiet and didn't waste any ammo. It had started to get dark and he had to find a place to stay through the night. If he stayed outside, he was most likely going to get killed by a creature he couldn't see in the darkness.

Finding a house where Leon could escape from two different doors and which was close to other places he could hide, like the many houses around, wasn't easy, but he did find one .It could've been better but was his best shot for now. Leon searched the house like he had done before; just one zombie roamed around in the kitchen but nothing else was there. When he was completely sure the house was safe, he sat on one of the kitchen chairs and leaned his head into his hands on the kitchen table. He was so tired that he couldn't even think anything else besides sleep. Leon kept his gun in his hand, keeping his finger on the trigger and fell asleep.

Men in black combat suits walked slowly towards the house, holding their assault rifles ready. They all had night vision devices so they didn't need any flashlights. It was quiet, there was just the sound of the four men's footsteps on the grass.

They didn't need to talk. All of them knew what they had to do and they knew there was only one person in the house: the one they needed to catch alive.

When they reached the front door one of the men made some hand signs to the others to get ready and started to open the door as quiet as he could. Their job was going to be a lot easier if they were able to do this without a fight.

Leon didn't hear a thing, not those footsteps, not the door creak, not even guns clacking. He was sleeping like never before. He was so deep in his violent dreams that he didn't wake up for any sounds that came around him. He would regret later for letting himself fall asleep like that.

The men didn't have any problems finding the sleeping man in the kitchen, this was like taking a candy from a child. They moved closer slowly until they all were standing close to the still sleeping man. One of the men took the sleeper's gun from his hand, sliding it slowly away. The man mumbled something and moved a bit but didn't wake up. Everyone was ready for action but when nothing else happened they went on.

Leon snapped awake when someone pushed him roughly against the table and pulled his hands behind his back. He tried to get on his feet but could only push his chair away. Someone pushed his head against the table by keeping a tight grip on his neck. Leon growled, trying to free himself but the men were too strong and they already had a good hold of him. The one holding Leon's hands behind his back put handcuffs on him that were too tight. Leon was still tired but wasn't going to give up the fight that easily. The cuffs rubbed his wrists, making blood run down his hands as he kept struggling against the men attacking him.

Then he was pulled off the table and one of the men punched him in the face hard enough to get Leon to lose his balance. He only stayed on his feet because two of them were keeping him in place.

Leon's vision was blurring and he shook his head to see clearer.

The leader of the group, who had just punched Leon in the face, took a small needle from his vest and stabbed him in the neck with it. It wasn't anything dangerous, just a drug to make him calm down and stop struggling so much. Their mission had been so easy; the man hadn't had any chances against them. He had lost the fight the moment he fell asleep.

Leon tried to fight against the drug but soon started to stumble like it was the first time he tried to walk. His vision stayed blurry and slowly his body stopped responding to anything he would've wanted it to. He didn't lose consciousness and could feel and hear everything around him just not as clearly than normally. Those two men were still holding his weight up, not dropping him on the floor and his head fell to his chest.

Then the group's leader said something and the other man keeping Leon up lifted him on his shoulder and carried him out of the house. There was a black van waiting for them, one of the men went to sit next to the driver and rest three sat back, putting Leon's body on the floor of the car. Leon could feel how one of them put his other leg on his back right next to his cuffed hands, making sure he stayed down. Not like he would've been able to get up anyways. Leon groaned quietly, not getting any words out to say something sarcastic.

He felt the car start to move and he began to focus on his muscles to force them to move, but nothing happened. No matter how he tried, he was paralyzed. Panic started to rise in his mind as the car drove off.

XXX

So here's the first chapter, more will be coming, I don't know how many but I'll do this till I'll hopefully get to the end. =D

Then some commercials: I've written this from a story that me and my friend have been writing in our notebooks, if you want to know about the original story read "The price is your life" by Hineko12

My story doesn't follow the original one even closely, I've just taken some parts from it and made it my own.

Hopefully you liked it. =)


	2. Infected

Leon slightly opened his eyes but a bright light forced him to shut them and try again slowly. He had to blink a few times before his eyes settled to the light. He was staring at a white ceiling and it took a while to remember what had happened. When Leon remembered the attack, he tried to get up fast just to notice that he couldn't. His hands were cuffed to his sides and his legs were locked on the table too. Strong straps held him down by his chest and hips.

Leon let his head fall back to the hard metal table he was laying on and sigh. "Fucking great," he hissed to himself.

He turned his head to figure out where he was. There was no one else in the white room; just him and some equipment which seemed to be measuring his pulse and other body functions. There were no windows and the air was chilly, one of the machines was beeping other side of the room. Leon only had his pants on, his shirt and shoes were gone with his socks. If he didn't knew better, Leon would have sworn that he was in hospital room.

He tried to open his handcuffs but his wrists were already sore and in for the previous fight. Leon didn't have many choices so he stopped and just laid still and quiet waiting for someone to come. He could feel all four tags around his neck and he felt sad because of Rick, he couldn't have saved him, Leon knew that but couldn't be thinking of what if, what if he'd done something differently? Would his partner still be alive?

When the door's lock finally clanked and two men stepped in, Leon didn't make a move, just stared at the ceiling. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to know who came in the room.

"Looks like you've settled pretty well," a cold voice said to him as the other man went to check the monitors.

Leon turned his gaze to the one who had spoken. He looked familiar. The man was wearing all black, his clothes were like made for him, and he had dark sunglasses on; everything about his appearance was so powerful. Leon stared at him for a moment thinking where he had seen him before.

"Albert Wesker," Leon huffed when he realized who the man was, his day just got a lot crappier and Leon didn't think it would be possible. He had heard all the stories about the man, like the one where he had betrayed S.T.A.R.S. and seen his picture in a Raccoon City file which never got in public. But why had he captured him? Leon was no threat to him; at least he didn't think he was.

"So you do recognize me," Wesker said with a little smirk on his face, as he walked next to the table Leon was laying.

"Why I'm here?" Leon asked, still staring at the man; he was screwed for sure if he didn't get a chance to escape somehow.

"Because you're going to be very useful to me," Wesker answered slightly grinning. He didn't say anything more and turned around to the other man who was now reading something from the computer. They exchanged a few quiet words that Leon couldn't hear.

"I'm never going to work for you and there's nothing in me that you'd get any use of," Leon said with a confident tone in his voice.

"Don't be so sure about that after all the trouble I had getting you here," Wesker turned again to speak to Leon. "Did you really think that in the village there were survivors? We made the emergency message so you'd be sent to the field to save them. We have someone in the government to make sure it was you who'd be sent out. All the zombies you faced with your dead partner were just a trick to get you change your direction. We had our eyes on you all the time. Even that ugly mutant was ours. Your partner had to be killed so you'd end up alone. Then we just made you run till you were exhausted and ambushed you." Wesker grinned. "Sure we would've got you easier but what's the fun in that. It was more entertaining to make you run for it." Wesker spoke with his normal cold tone as he took the dog tags, which were around Leon's neck, in his hand. "You have four of these, so two aren't yours." Wesker looked at the tags and then took two of them away, Leon's partners Rick's tags. "You're free to keep your own."

Losing his partner's tags made Leon feel even more alone and unsecure, but he didn't let it show outside. Rick had been a good friend of Leon's who was always covering his back, and he was supposed to get his tags back home, he deserved it, it had been one of his reasons to get out.

"All that just to get me here? Wow, I must be pretty damn important to you," Leon responded, hiding his annoyance from his voice. It all had been a trap and he had fallen right into it and Rick had died because of it. Leon would've wanted to kick the man's ass even though he knew he wouldn't be able to win him.

"No need to look so annoyed. After I'm done with you, you'll have a whole new life and skills," Wesker said as if he was going to give Leon a great present.

Leon didn't like the sound of that or anything the man had said. He had no idea what was going to happen to him and he hated the feeling of helplessness.

"He should be ready," the other man said, doing some changes to the monitors.

"Excellent," Wesker said and took a needle from his vest. "This might feel slightly uncomfortable."

There was purple liquid in the needle and Leon's eyes went wide. "What is that?" he said, voice filled with panic. "What is that?!" Leon said again louder when Wesker didn't respond and fought against his restrains, Wesker just grinned and pushed the needle into Leon's arm infecting him with something.

At first Leon didn't feel anything but then a short wave of pain went through his body and made him cry out in pain. After that his pulse sped up and Leon felt like having a bad fever. He gasped for air, his whole body tensed and Leon turned his head back in agony. Time seemed to slow down when a new wave of pain hit him all over again and his body ached.

After that, Leon got really cold and he started shaking. His body was still tensed and without the strappings he probably would've hurt himself even more by falling down onto the floor and scratching his skin in an attempt to get the virus out of him. Leon lost his sense of place and time; he kept his eyes shut and hoped that this torture would end soon because he didn't think he could take much more. He only heard his own painful yells as the time went on.

When Leon regained consciousness, someone was waving a light in front of his right eye then it moved to his left eye. After the light was gone Leon slowly opened his eyes to see what had happened. It was the same man who had been looking at the monitors before. He had a small flashlight in his hand, testing to see if his pupils were reacting to the change of lightning.

Leon groaned, he felt like he had just got hit by a truck and a fire had flooded his veins. He breathed heavily and looked around. The world seemed different somehow, everything was sharper. Something had changed in him and Leon just wasn't sure what it was. He was tired; whatever he had been through it had taken all his strength.

He got to lay there a while more while the researcher in a white coat made his examinations. The man didn't speak just made some notes and left. After he was gone, a few soldiers came in and started to open his strappings including his handcuffs. When Leon was free, they stepped away to the door and just stood there. Leon slowly rose up to sit looking at the men. Then he looked at his hands to see if there was any other changes in his body, all the cuts he had were gone. Exanimating his own chest Leon noticed that even the scar Krauser had caused him back in Spain was gone, his skin looked perfect and smooth, it was amazing.

Leon started to realize what had happened, for some reason Wesker had given him some kind of a virus. At first he got excited, now he had a way to escape from where ever he was being held. But then again, Wesker had to have some trick in this; he would never give a virus like his to anyone else. Leon got on his feet at the same time when Wesker stepped in the room. Leon stared at him with annoyed look on his face, just seeing Wesker made anger rise in his mind. Now would be his chance to jump on him, but he didn't, not until he'd knew what he was capable of.

"It seems that I was right about you. You did survive and your body gave up the control to the virus," Wesker had a self-satisfied look on his face when he came closer. He took a hold of Leon's jaw and turned his face side to side exanimating him. "Nice eyes you have, rare indeed."

Leon pushed Wesker's hand away moving away from between him and the table. He happened to see himself from a small mirror hanging on the wall and stopped to stare at himself. His eyes were still blue but the color was much brighter, like someone had put a diamond behind his eyes and lit it up with blue light. He sighed, surprised and touched his face, maybe it wasn't real. Leon even blinked twice but the color didn't fade away.

Wesker walked up behind Leon and their eyes met through the mirror. "You'll get used to them and you'll get used to everything that I gave you."

"What did you do to me?!" Leon asked angrily, not liking the idea of being like this, for now he hated the idea of being a monster like Wesker. He turned around and attacked Wesker, not caring if it was a good idea or not. Leon only got a small hit on Wesker when suddenly a powerful feeling of guilt hit him and he dropped on his knee in front of Wesker lowering his head. Once again he breathed heavily and stared at the floor, what happened to him? Why weren't he able to hit Wesker properly and why the hell his body made him to crouch in front of him?

Wesker let out a small laugh. "It seems to be working just right." He raised Leon's head from his jaw, making him look at him. "You're my slave now. You're not able to turn against me and you will do everything I tell you to do. We are going to have some fun together." He grinned looking at the younger man's fascinating eyes. "Stand up," he said with a commanding tone in his voice.

Leon stood up immediately, not knowing why he did it. "What's happening to me?" Leon thought out loud not really asking it from anyone, his mind wanted to fight against it but his body did exactly as the other man wanted.

"The virus makes you to obey me, and you always will, whether you like it or not," Wesker responded. "Give him new clothes and direct him to me, I'd like to test him a little," he said to the men standing on the door. After that he turned around and left.

Leon couldn't believe this, Wesker could make him do anything now. He decided to get through this and get rid of the power Wesker now had over him, no matter what he had to do in the progress. He had new clothes, similar to the ones his guards were wearing; they were all black and flexible so they were tight against his body but didn't disturb moving. Pants though, weren't as tight as the shirt was; there was more air between the skin and the fabric. He also had new shoes though they weren't much different from the ones he had before. The only thing he didn't get was a weapon, not even a knife was handed to him.

When he had all his new clothes on, the one man opened the door and went out of it while the other showed a sign for Leon to follow. He walked out to the hallway, following the man walking in front of him while the other walked behind him. In the hallway were a lot more doors and Leon didn't know where they lead but he guessed that they might be rooms just like his. In the end it didn't matter what was behind those doors, all that mattered was what was going to happen now. The men led him to some kind of an inside training ground where Wesker was already waiting for him. It was a big room and looked a bit like a school gym.

He was left alone with Wesker and Leon just stood on the side of the ground with a suspicious look, not making a move to get any closer to Wesker.

"Come here, we don't have all day," Wesker said, rushing Leon but not forcing him just yet.

Leon hesitated a bit but then moved closer to the center of the field. He stopped when he was at least five meters away from Wesker, refusing to go any closer. He didn't trust this man, especially now when he could control his actions.

"Not close enough, walk," Wesker said, now using his commanding tone.

Leon started walking until there was only a meter between them. He never thought anything when he did what had been told, it was all about fulfilling the command. Leon didn't say anything the whole time and for once he was speechless.

Wesker suddenly threw his fist at Leon who dodged it as a reflex. It was a fast throw but it was like Leon had seen it with a slow motion. Wesker kept on attacking him and he kept dodging his hits and kicks, not even trying to attack back. He knew what had happened the first time and didn't want to repeat it. Wesker just sped up his moves, making it harder for Leon to respond, until Leon missed one action and Wesker had a hold of his throat and threw him to the ground, still having his hand on his throat keeping the pressure in there. Air escaped from Leon's lungs, making him gasp for air.

"Not bad Kennedy. At least your reflexes are working but you could still use some training. You're too slow," Wesker stated, letting him go.

Leon didn't get up, he had just moved faster than he should ever be able to. Everything felt so different, even the pain that the hit had caused disappeared faster than normally. It was confusing. He didn't move until he noticed that Wesker was staring at him impatiently, that's when he got back on his feet not knowing if Wesker was going to keep attacking him.

The second Leon got up, Wesker was on to him. Leon did the same as before and tried to get used to his speed that he was able to use now. Wesker mostly used his hands to hit him, and Leon hit his hands aside if he couldn't move away from them. Eventually Wesker had him, and Leon had a hard hit on his ribs.

Leon wasn't sure if the older man was testing him and his virus or training him, maybe both.

"You'll have someone to train with later, let's try something else next," Wesker had an evil grin on his face, and Leon was sure that whatever was going to happen next, he wouldn't like it.

XXX

Sorry for taking this long with this chapter, but as some of you may have noticed I published "Money honey" (WxC) between these chapters. I'll try to get the third chapter here a bit sooner.

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. =)


	3. Test

Wesker threw a knife to Leon; it wasn't a hard throw and wasn't meant to hurt, not yet at least. He watched how the younger male caught the knife from the air and automatically took a fighting position. It looked like he had born with a knife in his hand, Leon certainly didn't need the virus to be as good as he was.

"We're not going to fight," he stated and then he changed his tone. "Roll your sleeve up and cut your arm," Wesker commanded, wanting to see if the man would hurt himself on command. Even he didn't know if there was a limit to what Kennedy would do under the virus's control.

Wesker watched the man straighten up from his position. As he started to roll up his left sleeve, his eyes seemed empty, like there were no thoughts behind them. After the sleeve was up to his elbow, Kennedy slowly held out his hand towards Wesker placing knife's blade above his hand.

At this point, Wesker hadn't noticed any hesitation from the man. Kennedy pressed the sharp blade into his own skin under his elbow. As the blood started to run down his hand, there was only a painful look on his face and a quiet gasp of pain. Wesker knew that the cut should heal on its own and after it has, there should be no mark left from the knife's blade.

He had never created a virus like this and Kennedy wasn't his first choice to receive it, he'd have rather given it to someone who already was his subordinate. But the others had died because of it; Leon's DNA and genes were different somehow. Wesker had spent hours in a lab, trying to change the virus so it would fit to everyone, but hadn't succeeded.

One of his researchers had somehow found out that Kennedy might be the rare match he had been looking for. After that, he had gotten the man in his hands as soon as possible, then just a few tests with his blood and he had been quite confident that it would work on him.

Blood was already dripping to the floor from Kennedy's arm before Wesker told him to stop. The man took the knife away and lowered his hand making the blood to run down on it, all the way to his fingertips. The bleeding stopped soon after that, the wound's complete healing would take a bit longer but not more than few hours.

As Leon snapped back to himself, there was a waving pain going through his arm. When he watched, his whole hand, starting under his elbow, was colored red. He dropped the knife and pushed his right hand on top of the wound. He started to hate this more and more all the time. Leon was always aware of what he was doing but couldn't do anything to stop it. He gave a dark look to Wesker but didn't say anything.

"Go get that checked up, just to be sure. And remember to behave; you won't be leaving this building," Wesker said commanding him.

"Fuck you," Leon muttered to himself when he turned to leave. At least he would get rid of Wesker for a while .

"Be careful what you wish for," Wesker warned in a way that Leon certainly didn't like.

Leon really hoped that the man wasn't serious about it. That's something that he wouldn't do, not even if the man tried to force him.

Leon walked out where someone was already waiting for him. He was directed to some kind of a small hospital the place had. No one talked to him, but it was a good thing, Leon didn't feel like chatting. Even his doctor didn't say anything, not even to ask where he had the cut. Leon was pretty sure that everyone here knew that he was Wesker's new plaything and all of them had some kind of instructions on how to deal with him.

Leon wasn't sure what he was supposed to do after he had his hand washed and tied to speed the recovering. Wesker hadn't told him to go back and no one was waiting for him at the door. He decided to find the closest exit, just to try to see if he could get out. When he found a big glass door, he walked to it and placed his hand on the door handle, then he pushed. The door opened a bit and Leon already thought that Wesker's order hadn't sank in. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't open the door. Leon tried to focus all he could to get it open all the way, but it was like all the power he had was gone. He wasn't strong enough to push the door open. He gave up staring out from the door; he was so close but yet so far from his freedom.

After Leon and Rick had disappeared, Hunnigan had sent out two more teams, one to search for the possible survivors and the other to find out what had happened to the two agents.

No survivors were found; the team that was looking for them had searched the whole village, all the houses and cellars. There weren't even that many zombies around despite Leon reported that there had been a lot of them, too many to handle. That had been the last thing Hunnigan heard from him.

The second team had succeeded to follow the tracks of the two agents. They found the place they had been fighting with the big and ugly, but now exploded creature, and confirmed the death of Rick Bryant. Thought they weren't able to find his dog tags, they searched the whole area in case they had dropped off at some point. Leon's body wasn't there, so they assumed that he had taken the tags after Rick had died and moved on.

Leon's footprints still showed at some points where the ground was still damp. There were also four other tracks going along the same path. They were able to tell for sure that one of the prints were Leon Kennedy's, because of the mark all the agents had on the bottom of their shoes for the situations like this.

Tracking agents were able to follow the tracks all the way to the house Leon had first entered. From the living room, they found a bit of his blood from the floor and a used herb bottle. Now it was sure he had survived, at least this long. The agents were able to follow the tracks about a hundred meters outside when they ended. Wherever Agent Kennedy had gone, there was still a chance to find him alive.

Leon wandered the hallways trying to find out where he was by looking out from all the windows and glass doors he could find. The yard was big and it had been taken care of. He was able to see other buildings too but couldn't tell what they were for. He also saw one fountain and a few statues, the place had to be expensive. Eventually he quit; he could be in another country or anywhere. He sat down to the floor in the corridor and leaned his back against the wall. He hadn't seen many people in the building. Maybe they all had something better to do during the days. Or maybe everyone was behind the locked doors Leon couldn't open. He wasn't sure if anyone was even looking for him, perhaps Wesker had faked his death. Leon touched his dog tags; he started to get frustrated for all this. He had no idea where he was, and he wasn't able to leave as long as Wesker had all the control over him, Leon didn't want to be anyone's puppet.

After a moment, Leon realized his arm was no longer hurting. Curious, he opened the bandage. The skin underneath was completely smooth and healed, as if nothing had happened there despite how deeply he had cut himself earlier.

"Amazing isn't it," a voice said next to Leon.

Leon jumped, turning to the man next to him. It was Wesker of course; no one else would be able to sneak up on him now that he had the virus. "What do you want from me?" Leon asked, getting on his feet.

"A perfect subordinate, which you will be," Wesker responded, eying Leon behind his black shades. "I got a few more tests for you before I can fully trust you."

"You can never fully trust me, just like how I will never trust you. I will escape somehow…it's just a matter of time," Leon said with a small flame of anger in his voice. He hated Wesker and his tests, he wasn't any rat he could do his little experiments.

Wesker laughed at him. "Spicy aren't you? Just let it go and it will be much easier," he stated, turning around and gave Leon a signal to follow.

Leon hesitated a moment before starting to walk after the man, it was no use to sit around in the hallway all day, maybe he would find his rabbit hole at some point, a way to get out.

Wesker took him to a dark room. The moment Leon walked in, he noticed a man sitting in the corner with a hood in his head so Leon couldn't see his face. The man's hands were tied behind his back and he looked like he had been sitting there a while now. He looked dirty and uncomfortable sitting still as he tried to get a better position all the time.

Leon looked at Wesker who was watching the man.

"No way, I ain't doing this for you! Do your own dirty works," Leon snapped, There wasn't many reason for Wesker to bring him there, he wouldn't torture nor kill anyone for him.

"You have two options, you kill him by your own will, or I'll force you to. Either way, you will kill him," Wesker said, handing a gun to Leon.

Leon looked at the gun, was he seriously going to give him a weapon? Leon took the pistol, it made him feel better right away, he felt more secured, but the feeling didn't last very long.

Leon looked at the man in the corner, he didn't have much choices and Wesker didn't give him any. There was only one trick Leon could try and he was probably going to fail but he had to show that he wasn't going to give up so easily to the older man. Leon raised the gun towards the man in the corner and Wesker looked surprised. He hadn't actually believed that Leon would shoot the man by his own free will.

Leon pointed his gun to the man in the corner a while, he was no threat to him so why should he kill him? He waved his hand fast to the side towards Wesker and pulled the trigger trying to make the bullet to fly into his head. Leon missed and the bullet went through the wall next to Wesker's head. Now he was pointing at Wesker with the pistol. Leon tried to pull the trigger again, damn, he wanted to shoot with all his heart. But his hand started shaking and he couldn't do it, no matter how much he wanted.

Wesker raised his eyebrow and looked at the hole less than 10 centimeters away from his head. This man really had spirit so maybe it had been too early to give him a gun.

"Shoot the man," Wesker commanded, calmly watching the shaking hand which pointed at him with a gun.

The second Leon heard the command, he turned his hand back to the third man and pulled the trigger with no hesitation. A loud bang went through his ears and the man in the corner died. After he shot, he lowered his hand and stared at the man. He had killed before, but only if someone had threatened him or someone close to him.

"Fuck!" Leon yelled and hit the wall with his fist, the bullet probably wouldn't have killed Wesker but just maybe it would've been enough to end his control.

"You went too far Kennedy," Wesker said in a dangerous voice. He took the gun from Leon's hand and pushed him hard into the wall so he was facing it. He leaned closer to talk in his ear "Haven't you learned by now that you cannot hurt me? Maybe I need to show you who is in charge. I have all day if it's needed and eventually you'll learn to do things by your own will."

Wesker let go from Leon's back and took a strong grip on his arm, pulling him on the move with him. At first Leon refused to walk with him but Wesker's grip only got tighter and Leon was weaker than him even with the virus. it had been planned well and Wesker would always be the strongest. So he gave in and walked, some kind of a punishment was coming, Leon knew that. It wasn't healthy to annoy Wesker by trying to put a bullet in his head, but Leon couldn't think anything else that would end Wesker's control over him.

When they reached the right door, Wesker opened it and pushed Leon in. The room was quite empty with only a small bed, empty table and a chair for it. Another door in the room lead to the bathroom, at least Leon figured so. Wesker slammed the door closed after them and Leon turned around to face him.

"You'll always have two options for everything, either you do it with a free will, or I'll force you. Just like you had before."

Leon's heartbeat started to rise as he understood where this was going, the one thing he would never do.


	4. Punishment

"No, that's far over the line for me and you won't get me to do it," Leon said, trying to put all his self-confident in his voice, he knew he sounded stupid.

Wesker laughed at the man. "Sure you can try to resist me, but I don't think you can. This is going to be fun." He took a step closer to Kennedy.

Leon stood still, was this really happening? And all just because he tried to shoot Wesker? yes, maybe it was too much but he really did want to get rid of his control! Leon tried to think, was there a way to get out of this situation? He could try to apologize but Wesker would probably just laugh at him, he could beg but that was too pathetic even for him. He didn't have any idea how to get Wesker to back off. Leon wasn't gay, and didn't want to be.

"Okay, fine, just stop and I'll try to behave for now on," Leon spoke fast, taking a step back as Wesker came even closer.

"After I'm done with you, you aren't just trying, you will behave," Wesker had an evil grin on his face and his voice sounded threatening. "Now, remember those two options I gave you; go of your own free will or I'll force you."

Leon was able to hear his heart beat pounding loud in his ears. Both of his choices were bad.

"You can't," he said with a small piece of insecurity sneaking in his voice.

"Take your shirt off," Wesker told Leon with his normal tone.

"Hell no," Leon snapped. All he had to do was try to focus to keep Wesker's voice and commands out. He wanted to believe that he was able to do it if he just wanted it bad enough.

"Take it off," Wesker commanded, and no matter how much he tried to resist it, Leon wasn't able to keep free of Wesker's demands. Leon pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor and the chilly air in the room made goose bumps appear across his skin.

Wesker kept walking closer until Leon had backed away so that his back was against the wall; there was nowhere to run anymore. Leon hoped that he could just go through the wall like a ghost, but the wall behind him didn't move, no matter how he pushed against it. Wesker was so close that Leon was able to feel his breath on his face, the whole situation was new to him and so confusing that he didn't get a word out of his mouth. Leon just stared into Wesker's red eyes that were now shining behind his black shades, he was able to see his own bright blue eyes from the shades too, like he was looking into a dark mirror.

Slowly, Wesker slid his hand behind Leon's head and gripped a fistful of sand blonde hair, yanking his head back, revealing Leon's throat to the man. Leon let out a small gasp as he pushed his hands against Wesker's chest trying to push him away. Wesker didn't really seem to care about his actions, as he smelled his throat all the way from Leon's collarbone to his jaw. Leon felt uncomfortable, revealing his throat was like surrendering to the man, even though he didn't do it by his own will.

Leon felt Wesker's lips against his throat kissing it. That simple action sent chills down on Leon's spine.

Wesker's lips were so warm and soft, the kiss felt hot on Leon's skin, it was nothing he would've expected from the man. When Leon caught himself in his thoughts he pushed Wesker harder to get him away. Leon could not do this, he can't think like that, Wesker's a man for god's sake and an enemy of the government.

Wesker raised his head from Leon's throat still not moving anywhere. He gripped Leon's wrists, pushing them on top of his head and kept them there with just one hand. Leon struggled, trying to get his hands free and stared at Wesker, Wesker only smirked at him while starting to caress Leon's bare chest with his fingers.

"I despise you more and more every minute. I thought you were something, something dangerous who everyone respected, but all you ever were was just an old pervert," Leon hissed, realizing that the grip would not loosen up.

A hard smack burned Leon's cheek, coloring it light red and his head went to the side from the hit that Wesker had landed on his face. Leon refused to let out any sound; he didn't want to give that joy to the man.

"You shouldn't be talking like that to the one who can cause you a great pleasure and even greater pain," Wesker's voice was cold as ever.

He threw Kennedy onto the narrow bed, going right after him with his super speed before Leon had the chance to get up. Wesker pinned Leon to the bed by sitting on top of him and holding his hands down.

"Stop struggling. It's up to you how you want this to be done; the easy way or the hard way?" It would be easy to just command Kennedy to stop and go along, but he wouldn't learn anything like that. He'd just fight harder and Wesker didn't want that, he had to get the agent to think on his own and do as he wanted and even more.

Leon didn't want to answer to the question. He did not want any pleasure from the man, but he also knew what kind of pain he could cause during sex, the worst being that he could rip him open from the inside. Leon stopped struggling, partly giving up. He would hate himself for doing this and he already did.

"If I do this, will you let me go out?" At least Leon could try to bargain a deal, if he'd got out of the building, then maybe he'd find out where he was being held.

"It depends on whether or not you can actually behave," Wesker's look was searching, like he was trying to find out if Leon was really going to give up the fight. A moment after Wesker let Leon's hands free and got up. "Take your pants off. If you'll behave I might let you go out but not too far."

Wesker didn't really promise anything, but it was better than nothing and it was the best Leon would have. He got up and started to open his pants not being able to look at Wesker anymore. Leon's whole body wanted to resist his actions but he forced his mind to remain silent, whatever was coming, he could take it.

Wesker helped Leon to throw his pants away onto the floor then pushing him back to the bed. Wesker obviously had no intention of taking his own clothes off and it made Leon feel even more embarrassed. Leon kept his gaze somewhere else besides Wesker. He didn't really see anything; he just tried to forget that he was even there.

Wesker opened his own pants and noticed Kennedy looked like he was somewhere else, far away. Wesker didn't want that from him. Kennedy had to be in it with his mind too. Wesker gripped his chin and kissed the man on the lips while laying him down on the bed and climbing on top of him.

The hot and rough kiss forced Leon to return his mind to the ongoing situation. He had no idea what he should do so he didn't do anything, which Wesker didn't seemed to be satisfied with. Leon still felt like fighting and yelling 'screw this', but Wesker's respond would probably be something like 'I already am screwing it'.

Wesker started to stroke Leon's member to get it hard. He could feel how tensed the man was while trying to keep calm instead of jumping off and trying something stupid. Wesker crouched on top of Leon's muscular body and started to kiss his throat, letting his free hand wander around on his torso.

Leon refused to move, let out any noise, or revealed his throat. He had promised to do this but not go along or to like it. He couldn't relax when his body was yelling against this. Unfortunately, he started to feel how his own dick started to betray him on the hands of Albert Wesker. Leon cursed in his mind and tried to think of something else, but it felt good, a warm and talented hand moving between his legs, and before he could think, his body had already gave up and moved his legs more apart.

Finally some response from Kennedy, Wesker had a satisfied look on his face as he continued, he was going to force the man feel pleasure before he would feel the pain. Wesker licked his own finger before taking it to the hole, this was a good pressure test as well, how much can Kennedy actually take before he starts resisting. He slowly started to push it in and Kennedy immediately tensed even more and let out an unhappy grunt.

"Relax and it'll go in easier," Wesker suggested, even that he already knew that the agent wouldn't do it.

"Like hell I'll relax! It's a totally unnatural place to stick your body parts in, any of them," Leon spoke back, hating the feeling the finger caused. It wasn't painful but felt wrong, he didn't have anything against gays but didn't want to be one of them.

The man had lasted longer than Wesker had actually expected. Kennedy was strong willed and he could be anything if he'd just use it the right way. Wesker added the second finger, which already seemed to hurt a bit with all the tension Leon had focused on the inner muscles of his ass. He started to slowly move his fingers in and out. Leon was smart enough to relax at some point, if he'd kept on telling that to him the agent would probably never do it.

Leon was biting his teeth together tightly so no more sounds escaped. It felt worse in his ass with the second finger. If it was already hard to take them in, how would he be able to take Wesker's length? After a while he decided to try and relax. It needed a lot of focus and he really had to work to keep his ass relaxed. It felt a bit better right away, even though it was still really tight for the two fingers to be in.

It was a lot easier to work his fingers up in the ass and stretch them when muscles were actually giving up a little. He prepared Leon for what was coming next and it didn't take too long after he had relaxed. Wesker only pushed his own pants a little lower so they wouldn't bother him. He removed his fingers and without keeping a big pause, he started to push himself in.

Leon let out a loud gasp that he wasn't able to keep in and tensed which only made it worse. "Stop!" He cried out pushing Wesker away. He could not do this, he tried but this was simply too much.

Wesker pushed his length a bit deeper before stopping and forced Leon's hands back to the bed. "Calm down and relax." He'd first try to get him to do it on his own but Leon's tensing hurt his cock too with all the tightness and pressure. However, Wesker didn't let it show outside, he was stronger than that.

"It hurts more than you can possibly know," Leon hissed from between his teeth. "Just get off of me." All he wanted now was to get away, get that thing out of his ass.

"Relax." It was a command, short but affective. Wesker felt how all Leon's muscles began relaxing, one by one till he just lay still, breathing rapidly. "See, already much better," Wesker stated and pushed all the way in. He let his cock be a while in the burning hot ass, letting him get used to it. "Don't tense it up again. Like I already said, it'll be much easier like that." Wesker let Leon control his own muscles again and let his hands go. He took a hold of Kennedy's hips lifting them a little higher and started to move.

Leon felt like his ass would be ripped open at any moment and he had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from crying out for pain again. Some gasps and grunts escaped his lips anyway as he tried to keep relaxed, tensing didn't do any good and he knew that now. He could always try to kick Wesker off, but since his virus made him feel so guilty for hurting Wesker and because Wesker could easily just command him to go along, it wouldn't be any use. Like this, Leon did not have any control over his own actions.

Leon didn't know how to make it feel any better and pain was all he could think of. Every single thrust was like a burning metal rod pushed into his skin. Wesker only pushed harder, making Leon to arch his back, and suddenly there was also something behind the pain, something that felt good. Subconsciously Leon wanted to feel it again and went along with Wesker's movements. He had had enough pain, maybe he was weak, but on the other hand this would also be over sooner if he let go. So he kept his back arched and started to jerk himself off, Leon didn't want to do too much so he wouldn't seem like he was eager to have more.

When Leon had finally gave up, Wesker sped up his movements enjoying every thrust that caused both pain and pleasure to the younger man at the same time. Wesker didn't usually feel or have any sexual feelings or needs towards anyone, but he had his own sadistic way of enjoying this.

Leon's sounds started to sound softer and more pleasurable as the act went on and even thought he would never admit it to himself, he was actually able to enjoy this. Gosh how he hated himself while trying to keep every groan inside and cursing in his mind when something escaped his lips. His struggle only seemed to amuse Wesker whose face was still looking emotionless with the exception of a slight smirk on his thin lips.

Leon couldn't hold it anymore, so he just jerked himself harder and faster, finally coming on his own stomach with a loud moan. His face had a reddish color as he turned his head aside, not being able to look at Wesker, who pushed his length deep in him a few more times before coming into his sore ass only with a silent grunt.

Wesker gripped Leon's chin turning his face to look at him. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He wasn't even slightly out of breath as he smirked to the man who was obliviously still cursing himself in his mind.

Leon didn't answer, he only gazed the blond man on top of him, his blue eyes burning with mixed emotions.

"Answer me," Wesker insisted, still not pulling himself out of the agent. He wanted to make the man say it aloud.

"Yeah, it wasn't so bad," Leon murmured, not answering anything more than he had to.

"Atta boy," Wesker tapped the agent on the cheek and pulled out. He got off the bed, closing his pants and straightened his shirt. "Don't leave this room, not until I say you may," he commanded before turning away and leaving the room.

Leon kept lying on the bed, not caring to get up even after Wesker had left the room. He felt so violated, so dirty and humiliated. His ass was still hurting and he could feel Wesker's hot liquids dripping out to his inner thighs. Why was this all happening to him? He did hate himself now, more than he had ever before. Maybe he shouldn't have let Wesker to touch him, maybe he should just have fought and take the pain for it. Leon's face flushed again when the thought of that pleasurable feeling he had during their act crossed the back of his mind, the memory made him feel so uncomfortable that he didn't even know was possible.

Eventually Leon had to get up because he couldn't stand the dirty feeling anymore; he had to go to wash himself up. He stood up carefully so his ass wouldn't ache so badly, and walked to the bathroom, glad the room had one. Leon took a long and hot shower, wanting to forget all that happened and the fact that it would probably happen again. He also started to get hungry since he hadn't had anything to eat the whole day. Actually Leon couldn't even remember when was the last time he had eaten properly. After it was impossible to get any cleaner, Leon stepped out from the shower and dried himself off with a black towel that was hanging on the wall.

The shower made Leon feel better already, though he got to be alone less than a minute when someone knocked on the door. Leon watched the door a short moment with a wondering look before he said anything. He had no idea who it could be and he doubted that it would be Wesker.

"Come in," Leon said shortly, he still had his towel on his waist because he hadn't had the chance to dress up.

Tall and muscular white male, who had brown hair and a sparkle of humor in his green eyes opened the door and walked in carrying a tray. On it was a piece of bread, some kind of a soup, and water to drink. Finally some food!

"Ah, I'm sorry if I interrupted you. Wesker told me to take you some food so I did," The male said after noticing that Leon only had a towel on.

He had the similar combat suit as Leon had been given earlier at the day, the only difference was that he was carrying weapons

"It's okay, I was already done showering when you knocked, and thanks," Leon stated, while trying to hide his mixed feelings deep inside him. Leon would certainly need some friends; it didn't matter if they were working for Wesker, they could come handy at some point.

"Just put in on the table will you?" Leon asked and started to collect his clothes from the floor and dressed up quickly.

The man walked to the table across the bed and put the tray down. As soon as he finished and started to leave, Leon spoke again.

"What's your name? And would you mind telling me where we are, what is this place?"

The man seemed to hesitate a bit but spoke anyways. "Tanner, Peter Tanner, just call me Pete." He held out his hand to Leon.

"Leon Kennedy, but I guess you already knew that," Leon answered and shook Peter's hand.

"No actually I didn't, no one has told us who you really are," Peter spoke and he looked like he didn't really even care who Leon was. "I think you should eat your food before it gets cold," Peter said and pointed the plate on the table. "I have to go now, maybe we'll see each other later at some point." The man walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Leon didn't hear that the door would have been locked; there probably was no point when he can't walk out from it. As Leon started to eat he realized that Peter hadn't answered to his question about their whereabouts, obliviously he had to find that out on his own.

XXX

I'm sorry for taking so long with this but my inspiration was missing for a good while, and I've been busy with life lately. But the point is that here it is now, so I hope you enjoyed. =)


	5. Twins

~Twins~

Ceiling, he had been staring at it a long time, Leon didn't even know how long, maybe the whole night, he wasn't sure if he had slept at all.

Leon slid his hand over his face and sighed, crap.

He got up and sat on the edge of the bed, resting his head on his hands. This was mentally hard to take. He knew that he shouldn't let Wesker mess up his mind but he couldn't help it after all he had been forced to do, and it wasn't even the beginning.

He had made the deal that he would get out if he'd go along in Wesker's little punishment for trying to shoot him, but here he was, still sitting in the room, getting three meals a day. It was already the third day that he'd been sitting around. Not getting to talk to anyone and the lack of activity gave Leon too much time to think. Pretty much all of his thoughts were about Wesker and what he had done to him, the virus, rape, Rick. He still felt ashamed when Wesker's face crossed his mind, which was quite often.

To spend his time and to do even something useful, Leon stared at himself from a bathroom's mirror, trying to force his eyes to go back to normal. If he ever got out, he did want to be able to hide his eyes, if it was even possible, so that he would still seem like a normal human to others and he would be able to hide his new nature.

Leon stood up and walked to the bathroom, leaning his hands on the sink. He once again started to stare at himself in the mirror focusing on his eyes. Nothing happened, as usual. So he only tried harder, trying to force the color to fade. Leon's head started to ache but he wouldn't quit, he shut all his emotions and thoughts out, desperately wanting something to happen. When he finally agreed to leave it and stopped trying so hard, his eyes started to change. The color started to fade and Leon's eyes grew wide as he sighed in surprise. He kept focusing and the bright blue color faded away leaving his own greyish blue color behind. Wow, he was really able to do it. It needed a certain way of focusing all the time, but with a little more practice he could be able to do it without really thinking about it.

"Yesh!" A rare and short grin spread across his lips. He had finally accomplished something that was useful to himself, learning to control his virus. Even though it was only a small part of it, it was a victory to Leon. He didn't know much about the virus, only the facts that he now was faster and stronger then normal humans, he could see and hear better then humans, and he could heal amazingly fast. Though those were good qualities, but he never asked to have them. It also had its bad sides as Wesker had total control over his actions.

Leon kept watching himself in the mirror for a while, his face didn't look so strange anymore, even though he looked older and tired form the lack of sleep lately. Touching his face, Leon thought of what he should feel about everything. Maybe hatred or bitterness or even relief that he was still alive, but sometimes he just felt numb since he was tired of feeling anything.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He guessed it must be someone bringing him food again. With a long sigh, Leon got out from the bathroom to see who came in this time. He hadn't seen Peter again after that one time he had taken Leon food. As the door opened and a man dressed in black stepped in, Leon froze and his jaw tensed. He also hadn't seen Wesker after that night, but there he was, standing in the doorway with a smug expression on his face. Leon stared at him, his facial features hardened and got darker. Hate was the first feeling that hit him, but he stayed still, not speaking.

"I see you are able to hide your fascinating eyes now," Wesker kept his voice normal but raised his eyebrow. Of course it was a good thing, but he hadn't expected Leon to get hold of it on his own. Impressing indeed.

"What is it you want this time?" Leon grunted. He felt uncomfortable around Wesker, but it was only natural as he had practically ravished him. Leon would rather stay as far as he could from the man with black shades. Leon felt how his face started to burn as the humiliating night with Wesker started to repeat itself as a flash backs in his mind.

"We had a deal, and I'm a man of my words. You're free to go out. But, Mr. Tanner here will escort you so you won't do anything stupid," Wesker responded, as Tanner stepped in behind Wesker.

Finally! Leon had already thought that Wesker was going to keep him in forever till he would do anything to get out. He took a look behind Wesker where Peter was standing. He looked different somehow, his eyes were more serious than before and he stood more militarily. Maybe something had happened in the place while Leon was locked up?

"Like I ever do anything stupid," Leon muttered, he was just always in a wrong place at the wrong time.

"Don't take him too far," Wesker told to Tanner ignoring Leon's comment completely as he turned around and left leaving the two men in the room.

"Nice to see you again," Leon greeted Peter as he relaxed after Wesker left. His presence had him uptight.

Peter just looked at him with a criticizing look as he cocked his head to side, like he had never seen Leon before. He nodded. "Let's go then pretty boy," his voice was a bit husky, different than before.

Leon arched his eyebrows in wonder. What the hell had happened during these three days, or had he just missed something here? He'd figure it out at some point, but now he just wanted to get out when he had the chance.

Leon walked behind the changed Tanner towards the door that would lead him out from the building he had been held all this time. Carefully stepping out of the big glass door, Leon took a long and deep breath of fresh air. Leon couldn't stand sitting inside doing nothing for long time periods of time.

He looked around him as they walked through the big yard. There were three big buildings around him leaving one side of the yard open where stairs lead down to a lower yard. In the middle of the yard was the statue Leon had seen before from the inside, it was a girl who looked really sad.

The sky was clear and the sun was shining and it soon became hot in black clothes. Peter didn't complain and neither did Leon. It was summertime so heat didn't really tell much about his whereabouts.

They walked away from the buildings towards the lower yard. Leon had no idea where they were going but was eager to find out.

"So, would you mind telling me where we are?" Leon tried asking, even that the last time he didn't get his answer.

"In the States is all you need to know," Peter answered, not giving anything more away.

Leon was relieved to hear that he still was in the States. If anyone was looking for him, at least it might be a bit easier. Maybe things would finally start being even a little brighter for him.

He would've wanted to chat more because he hadn't had anyone to talk with in a while, but Peter didn't seem like he was in the mood to talk, so Leon kept his mouth shut and focused on his surroundings.

They walked down the stairs. In the lower yard was a fountain. It looked simple as it only shot the water up and let it rain back down. Some kind of a brick wall surrounded the area. It obviously wasn't supposed to keep anyone in or out, it was more like a decoration. There were also a few men walking around, probably guarding the place. Maybe they would finally give him some weapons, the thought crossed Leon's mind but it was unlikely considering what he did the last time he had a gun in his hands.

Suddenly someone jumped on Leon from top of the brick wall that was now next to them, the man hadn't been there a while ago. Leon flew him to ground over his shoulder, when to Leon's surprise Peter joined the fight by attacking against him. Leon raised his hands in front of his face to reject the hit and then pushed his fist aside. Leon had no idea what was going on and didn't have time to stop to think about it.

The guards from the yard joined the fight, making it now five to one. Leon was faster and stronger than any of them but still wasn't able to dodge all the hits and kicks that were aimed on him. Leon punched one down to get a little more space and landed a high kick on the other, sending him to the brick wall.

One of the guards tried to get a choke hold on him from behind his back, but before he had a good grip, Leon turned around and threw him into the fountain with a big splash.

Peter had a good kick on Leon's knee, making him land on his knees to the ground. Leon didn't stop to think about the pain it had caused as he made a fast turn on the ground, swiping Peter's feet off the ground so he fell down on his ass. Last man standing didn't wait for Leon to get up as he already came to him. Leon once again dodged a hit and gripped the man's arm, rolling it behind the man's back stealing his gun, then pushing him away and aimed him right on the man's forehead. Leon could've killed all of them by now if he'd wanted, but he had his suspicions about this so he didn't shoot anyone just yet.

Slow clapping came from other side of Leon. Wesker was sitting on top of the wall like he would've been watching a movie.

"I like your style," Wesker stated and jumped down, not taking his eyes off of Leon.

Leon gazed at Wesker, not removing the gun that felt oddly light, from the man's face who he was pointing it at. He didn't say anything; he didn't really enjoy talking to this dangerous man who wanted to own the world.

Wesker slightly tilted his head with amused look. "Didn't you like the game? I thought you'd like some action for a change. You can put the gun down now. It doesn't have any bullets in it incase you'd do something irresponsible."

"Well it really did give me a good chance to flex my muscles," Leon responded, his tone low and sarcasm in his voice. He lowered the gun but kept it to himself. By now all the guys were on their feet and stood behind Leon. He heard footsteps coming from the side and turned his gaze away from Wesker to have a look.

A man who walked towards them was familiar, Leon had seen him before, actually he was standing right behind him. "Twins," he muttered to himself, of course, why hadn't he realized that earlier? They looked exactly the same but their body languages were completely different. Leon took a quick look behind him to compare the two brothers.

The real Peter Tanner, who Leon had met first, gave his greetings to Wesker and a smile, like he had some private joke going on, to Leon.

"Tanner, you keep your eyes on Kennedy, both of you. Mr. Kennedy, you won't go any further than they do from this place, I think that I'll have a job for you soon," Wesker gave his orders, and once again Leon would do as he had been told. Wesker didn't have anything more to say as he left, walking back to the upper yard towards the main building.

"Long time no see pal," Peter grinned and clapped Leon on the back. All the other men left as well, leaving Leon with Tanner brothers.

"I see you have a twin brother," Leon said to Peter but watched his brother as he put the empty gun against his back.

"Leon, meet Jamie," Peter introduced the two.

Leon just kept watching Jamie, keeping his distance. He didn't really feel like trusting the man that had just attacked on him, even that it was by Wesker's order.

"Relax, Jamie isn't trying to kill you, nor eat you." Peter tried to joke, Leon wasn't sure if he knew zombies were real or not.

Leon shrugged his shoulders and tried to let it be for now, he could always beat Jamie if he tried something again.

"Can I get any ammo to this gun? All it seem to have is an empty magazine." Leon changed the subject and faced Peter. This was his chance to get the ammo; empty gun wasn't much of a use, though he could always throw someone with it.

"Sure, I guess we can give you that much. Let's go," Peter nodded the direction they would be heading next.


	6. Job

Having a gun in his hands got Leona bit nervous. It did mean that Wesker had a little more trust in him, but it also meant that he would be sent out soon to do something. Like Wesker had said, he would have a job for Leon. It could pretty much be anything, but all Leon could do was to hope that he wouldn't have to go assassin someone. It was already clear that he would pull the trigger with no hesitation if Wesker just told him to.

Leon knew he would be a perfect weapon; he would never betray his master because he didn't have that choice. But Leon didn't want to be anyone's robot. He didn't look for a master, he was looking for freedom.

He had spent his day by following the Tanner brothers around, trying to learn all about the place he was. By now, he remembered all the routes that were leading out, although there was surveillance on each one. Not that it would matter, the place wasn't really been built to keep anyone in. Leon could run anytime if he hadn't been trapped with the invisible harness. He had also spotted some other surveillance cameras around the place. They made Leon feel uncomfortable as he didn't like the feeling that someone was watching his every move.

Leon loaded the gun and felt its weight in his hands a while, before putting it in a holster that was handed to him.

"Thanks," Leon said to Peter even that he knew he was just doing what Wesker told him to. Jamie had seemed irritated all day; he would probably have something better to do than to watch after Wesker's new dog. Leon never felt comfortable around him but learned to ignore the feeling because he had more important things to focus on, like trying to find his rabbit hole.

The only place where he and many others weren't allowed to go was one of the biggest buildings. The building was white and simple, it had dark doors and windows were covered with wooden panels. It was some kind of a lab Leon assumed, only men with white coats went in and came out. He had seen Wesker to go in many times, he was sure that they were developing something new. Leon might find his cure from there, if there was one.

"Wesker wants to talk to you Leon," Peter spoke, breaking Leon's thoughts. His voice told Leon that he already knew what Wesker wanted, or at least had a hunch of it.

Leon sighed. Every day he feared the moment when Wesker would summon him. Until now, he hadn't done that, he would just play around with Leon like arranging that fight. It was like Wesker had forgotten what happened between them, and it would be good for Leon if Wesker wouldn't have any further interest in him other than using him as a soldier in his little war. That was something Leon could handle, not easily, but still somehow.

As Leon didn't really have any other choice, he started walking towards the main building where Wesker's office would be. He had never been in it and truthfully speaking, never wanted to. Only Wesker can give him orders so he could've tried to run and hide, but nothing good comes out of that and Leon knew it. Leon walked down the road and it felt like his heartbeat rose with every step he took. Way too soon he was there, in the main building and behind Wesker's door. Slowly, Leon raised his hand and knocked.

"Come in," said a voice as dark and cold as usual. Leon opened the door and carefully stepped in, closing the door behind him. He didn't walk any closer as he stayed standing at the door, like he was ready to run any second. The room was decorated very simply; there was nothing extravagant in it. Just the desk, two chairs, other was Wesker's own, and the other on the other side of the table, and a few shelves with books and files in them. No pictures on the walls, nothing that would've made it feel cozier. Only the shade of brown that was in all the furniture gave it a warmer look.

Wesker didn't look at Leon, just went through some papers. Moments passed by with the sound of silence and Wesker turning the pages. Leon would've have wanted to yell at him to stick his papers deep in where the sun doesn't shine, but gladly was able to keep his mouth shut and just bit his lip.

Eventually Wesker raised his gaze from the papers and looked Leon, who had trouble standing still.

"I'll get straight to business, I'm letting you out." Nothing in Wesker changed, he was dead serious but Leon knew it was more than just letting him out. It was a job.

"You must get back to your headquarters and download a computer virus onto their computers. We'll give you the virus in a memory stick, all you have to do is to place the stick in the main computer and it will release itself and send it to all of the computers that are connected to it," Wesker explained not taking his eyes off of Leon. The gaze burned Leon but he refused to react on it. The job sounded easy; except the part of how he was supposed to get back in his HQ.

"What will the virus do?" Leon asked, leaving the bigger question for later.

"It will wipe clean the memory units on all of the computers. It'll cause some harm and loss of important files and ruin many missions," Leon had the feeling Wesker wasn't telling everything, but there was no point in trying to make him tell more of the real reason.

"You will be transported away from here, and no, I won't tell you where. That's something you'll find out eventually. We'll just dumb you somewhere and you won't remember anything, except the name of Ingrid Hunnigan." Wesker showed her picture to Leon. It was like a tease, to remind him of home. HQ pretty much was Leon's home, he didn't have any family nor a girlfriend, Leon's mom passed away when he was in police academy and his dad had a heart attack a few years earlier. Leon had a small apartment but he was rarely there, either he was on a job somewhere or just worked so late that he just decided to sleep somewhere in the office.

Wesker grinned as he stood up from behind his office desk and walked closer to Leon who still didn't move an inch.

Wesker took a hold of Leon's wrist and put a wristwatch on it. Leon raised his eyebrow.

"What are you giving me a watch for?" He asked and took a closer look at it. It didn't seem to have any lock on it from where he could open it and Leon started to have a hunch of what it was about. "Seriously?"

"It has an GPS locater in it so I'll always know where you're going, and only I can open it," Wesker stated like it was a common practice.

Leon rolled his eyes and sighed, he was finally getting out from this place and still his every move would be observed. He felt disappointed but wasn't really that surprised. Of course Wesker would keep close eye on him. They both knew that Leon would betray Wesker the second he'd got a chance. His assignment was a risk for both of them. If Leon got caught he could be sentenced of a treason, but if someone would notice that someone's controlling him somehow and got the connection broken, Wesker would be screwed or at least in big trouble. Leon wouldn't be able to say anything that would expose the fact that he worked for Wesker, or that he now had a virus considered very dangerous.

It was time to start the plan. Leon nodded his goodbyes to Wesker, not really caring to start fighting about the damned watch. Wesker though, surprised Leon by pushing him against the wall and forcing a hot kiss between them. He pushed his tongue in Leon's mouth, controlling the kiss. Leon would've wanted to bite his teeth together and cut off the tongue that was intruding his mouth but instead he just closed his eyes and let the kiss go by deep and heavy. Eventually, Wesker took a step back, looking satisfied as Leon opened his eyes. Leon had learned to control himself and not fight against the man who always got what he wanted, one way or another.

"Good boy," Wesker grinned and gripped Leon's jaw, tipping his head back forcing Leon to look him in the eye. "Now just remember your job and do it. You have six days, you better be back by then." Leon's eyes flashed with bright blue when another command sank in.

"Six days isn't enough. They're not even letting me back to the office in that time," Leon protested swiping Wesker's hand off. Wesker had to know that this mission would be impossible, is this just some new test, a game? Leon couldn't know, obviously he was going to find out.

"That's all you're going to get, so find a way." Wesker's voice got chills to go down Leon's spine and he clearly didn't want to hear any objections.

"Fine," Leon muttered and turned to leave. He just wanted to get away from here.

"One more thing," Wesker said as he gripped Leon's hand, pulling him back to face him. "When you wake up, you won't remember any of this. You just woke up in the woods. You'll only know what you'll have to do and the name of Ingrid Hunnigan." Wesker showed the picture again, just to make sure Leon would also remember the face. "Keep the virus hidden."

"What do you mean by 'when you wake..?'" Everything got dark as Leon fell deep in the blackness.

Wesker watched the young man lying on the floor with the trail of blood running down his forehead. Peter and Jamie arrived just in time. "You know what to do," he stated simply, nodding on Leon's way.


End file.
